


Tony Stark being an embarrassing dad

by LilacSoulw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Peter Parker, Awesome Clint Barton, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Playing, Mama Bear Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Never Starker, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a clothing theif, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Literally just Tony being an embarrassing dad to Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 190





	Tony Stark being an embarrassing dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in my notes app for awhile, and thought it was kinda cute and wanted to post it. 
> 
> Also this literally has no plot, it's just fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy❤❤❤❤❤✨✨✨

Tony was in the kitchen drinking his coffee, when Peter walked in. "Hey Mr Stark." He mumbled sleepily, with a smile. Tony audibly cooed at the sight in front of him. Peter was wearing one of Tony's old MIT hoodies, that was about 3 sizes too big on him. 

Peter game him a confused look, before he looked down at his shirt and realized what he was wearing. "Oh, sorry Mr Stark! I didn't mean to!" Peter said anxiously, blushing. 

"Don't worry about at, bambino" Tony waved him off, running his fingers through his curls, smiling gently when Peter leaned into the touch. "You look adorable." Tony teased, cooing again. Peter blushed again, and looked at the floor. Tony pokes him in the side, making him giggle, (cause he's extremely ticklish) then he hears the flash of a camera. Tony took a picture of him! "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Peter pouts, tilting his head slightly. Tony chuckles, "blackmail" He shrugs. 

"No fair!" Peter pouts again, Tony just laughs at him. "I really am sorry though, Mr Stark. I really didn't mean to. I guess I was just tired last night and grabbed this by accident. Sor-" Peter started, but Tony cut him off. "If you say sorry one more time, I'm gonna show Cap" Tony teases. "It's fine, Miele. You can keep it. You look way more adorable than I ever did in it." He says with a soft chuckle. Peter blushes, "thank you Mr Stark." He mumbled. Tony just laughs softly and pulls him into a hug. 

Peter yawned and buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony smiled softly, as he ran his fingers through his kids curls, and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. 

_______________________

Later that day, Peter's in his room, while Tony and the Avengers are lounging around the common room. 

Natasha and Clint we're talking, Bucky, Wanda and Sam we're sitting on the couch, watching the office, Steve and Bruce were reading. Tony was working on his Starkpad, when he heard his name come up in conversation, "what are you talking about over there, Barton?" Tony asked, not looking up from his tablet. 

Clint turned to him and shrugged. "We were just talking about you being a dad." Nat elbowed him. 

That got Tony's attention, he whipped his head to look at Clint. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else chuckled. 

"Peter" Clint said with a smirk. 

"What about him?" Tony said, glaring at him. 

"You know, for a genius, you can be a real idiot sometimes." Nat said, with a smirk. 

"Can someone please enlighten me?" Tony snarked.

Everyone laughed, some shaking there heads. "You act like Peter's dad." Clint said bluntly. 

"What? No I don't!" Tony said, defensively. 

Clint smirked, "I heard you earlier." He said mischievously. 

"What are you talking about, birdbrain?" Tony sassed. 

"You telling him how adorable he is, while he was wearing one of your old MIT hoodies." Clint shrugged, with a grin. 

"New rule, Barton, no more crawling through my vents. Also, I don't know what you're talking about." Tony glared at him. 

Clint smirked, and walked over. 

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. Clint ignored him, nd walked over to the coffee table, and snatched Tony's phone. "Hey! What are you doing, birdbrain? Give it back!" Tony yelled. Clint ignored him again, and, turned the phone screen on. Clint chuckled, "I knew it!" Clint called out. The others just watched, in confusion and amusement. "What now?" Tony sighed. 

Clint smirked, "Peter's your home screen." He turned the phone to him. Tony glared at him, but no one missed the way his eyes soften at the picture. The picture is the one Tony took earlier, Peter wearing Tony's old MIT hoodie, laughing. Sweater paws, from the hoodie being three sizes too big. 

"And that look! That's how I look at my kids when they do something cute!" Clint exclaimed. 

"I wanna see!" Bucky called out. Everyone agreed and stood up, walking over to see the picture. Tony huffed, and shot a glare at Clint, who in turn just smirked back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian to english translation, 
> 
> Bambino: baby/child
> 
> Miele: honey


End file.
